DRAKE THE ECHIDNA
"Nice, so your best friend is a little boy? Okay..." : - Drake the Echidna is ANNOYING Drake the Echidna is a fictional, anthropomorphic annoying brown echidna. He's annoying. He has weird yellow hair on his head and his spines are yellow, and he has a yellow mane thing. Actually, his appearance is based off of that mamoth idiot Ethan from that mediochre Ice Age 4 movie. (FUN FACT: Ethan's voice actor is Drake and that was COMPLETELY NON-INTENTIONAL!) Ethan from Ice Age 4 is annoying too. But Drake is like Ethan times five hundred. And he has a nose ring. HE IS SOOOO AMAZIGNNGGN!!1 HE USED TO BE AN ACTUALLY CHHAARAKAKTER (BUT STILL A JOKE) BUT I don't write serious fanfiction anymore. SOOOO...now he's just a joke character, completely! DRAKE HAS DIFFERENT VERSIONS; HE SHAPE-SHIFTS, BUT HIS MAIN ONE IS THIS ONE. OH AND HE CAN TURN INTO ETHAN Info Appearances First Appearance: 'The NEW Julie-Su story '''Fanfic Appearances: '''The new Julie-Su story, possibly Lippies V.4, TROLL STUFF Real-World Designer(s) '''Creator (real-world): '''KAT3915 '''Artist: '''Paws-the-Wolf Biographical Overview '''Age: '''16 (If he was in Lippies he would be 20) SCREW OLD LIPPIES '''Birthplace: '''ECHIDNAOPOLIS (THE UNDERGROUND ONE IN THE JULIE-SU STORY) '''Also Known As: ' *Drake *Bully (by Tails) *Jerk (by Knuckles) *Blake (by Knuckles accidentally) Physical Description '''Species: '''Echidna '''Gender: '''Male '''Fur: '''Brownish-reddish and gold '''Skin: '''Tan/peach/whatever '''Eyes: '''Pale blue '''Attire: '''Nose ring, gloves, spiked wrist things, goth-looking shoes, choke chain thing Alignment and Character Traits '''Alignment: '''Neutral '''Affiliation: '''None '''Favourite Food: '''ENERGY DRINKS (that's not even a food, but it is to Drake!) '''Likes: *Being annoying *Being a jerk to Knuckles *Being stupid *Energy drinks *Thinking he's the best *Himself *His name he thinks it's EPIC *Julie-Su (to a degree) *EATING ANTS *PARTIES *GIRLS *Being the centre of attention 'Dislikes: ' *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Julie-Su (to a degree because he argues with her a lot) *Intelligent things *Being corrected if he did something wrong *Getting in trouble (but he does crap anyway) *Bing ignored Skills, Abilities and Powers 'Skills: ' *BEING AN ANNOYING JERK 'Ability Type: '''If I had to chose one...power? Other pointless info '''Voice actor: '''DRAKE (LIKE THE ONE THAT VOICE ACTED ETHAN) '''Theme song: ' It's from Ice Age 4 and I even put the Ice Age 4 music video version on for you all YAY! 'IQ: '''Like 50 or something or lower Personality Drake is a total snort. He only cares about himself first of all. He's an annoying jerk. Also, his name is Drake because MOST people/characters named Drake seem annoying. (I'M NOT SAYING ALL OF THEM ARE THOUGH.) He likes being the centre of attention, and he's like a jock kinda person, and annoying. He's basically a bully. And stupid. He goes around hitting people for no reason too, and says that he and Knuckles are buddies (BUT THEY AREN'T.) And he's STUPID! He's only ever appeared in the new version of the Julie-Su story but he could show up in Lippies V.4. And he's obsessed with dating and all that annoying stuff. EXCEPT, THERE IS NO LIPPIES V.4, HE COULD MAKE A CAMEO IN LIPPIES V.5, just one little, little cameo...JUST KIDDING! Descriptions : ''Drake is a really, really annoying echidna that likes bothering Knuckles endlessly while pretending they are "buddies". He is also very stupid. And he has a nose ring. ''- Lippies V.4 EXCEPT I CANCELED LIPPIES V.4 History Well, no one knows about him really he's just this annoying kid Knuckles and Tails met when they got stuck in the creepy underground place ECHIDNAOPOLIS. (I got that name from something...) They met him at a stupid 30th aniversary party for people they never even met. He mainly makes fun of Knuckles because his best friend is a little boy. He keeps showing up later too and he's always a jerk to Knuckles usually. Weaknesses Anything intelligent, basically. He gets really annoyed if anyone tries to correct him. Like he will usually yell "SHUT-UP!" But then after, he corrects himself, so...yeah. Relationships Knuckles the Echidna Drake is really annoying to Knuckles and is a jerk to him. But then he tells everyone that they're "buddies". So...I don't get what Drake is doing but okay. But really they hate each other. YA, WHO CARES Miles "Tails" Prower Drake doesn't like Tails because he doesn't like little kids. He thinks Tails is whiny. He also thinks it's stupid that Knuckles's friend is a little boy. Tails gets mad at Drake and thinks he's a bully. BOO HOO JULIE-SU Drake and Julie-Su argue a lot because Julie-Su is OBSESSED with Knuckles and Drake hates him. And then Julie-Su wonders why he's even there in the first place. SNORT Friends/Allies *Julie-Su (sort of) *Mauri-Ce *Sam-At *Thela-Ke (AREN'T THESE NAMES AMAZING) *Some other guys that don't have names Rivals/Enemies *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Julie-Su (they can argue a lot) *Basically all parents *Bark the Polar Bear Memorable STUPID Quotes ''"Why would you want to date someone like this idiot?" "Looks like it to me, definitely." "What's with the suit, Knucklehead?" "Yeah...now answer my question!" "Oh, I see. You've been 'forced' to go on a 'date' with Julie-Su. Since you're 'different' you tried to 'escape' and you ran into a wall." "Oh, it's you again!" "Oh, so you're friends with that loser?" "Because!" "What are you doing, moron?" "Oh, 'Knuckles' and me..." "Shut-up! We were just playing around, weren't we, buddy?" "I don't know, that guy's a lunatic." "Because Knuckles and me...I mean I are friends!!!" "Whiny kid..." Trivia *Drake is based off of the annoying mamoth Ethan from Ice Age 4 **Even moreso, Ethan's voice actor's name IS Drake, which was actually just a coincidence. **By the way, don't watch that movie. *A lot of annoying people are named Drake. *He has a nose ring. **Which actually makes no sense if you think about it, he's an echidna. But I mean, it is Sonic, so... *Drake means dragon. WOOOWOWWOWOWO SOOOO COOOLL AND EPICCC *EPIC *He's not really a joke character, he's just STUPID Category:Echidna Category:Stupid Category:Derp Category:Epic Category:Thinks they're the best Category:Wow Category:Dumb Category:Jerk Category:Snorty Category:Male